


drabbles

by Harlowdog



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlowdog/pseuds/Harlowdog
Summary: You're welcome.





	drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should stop

I was always taught that stupid thing, "if you scrunch up this tinfoil you can never lay it flat again." I always thought that it was a good metaphor for heartbreak and stuff like that. Now I'm sure that it is incorrect. Sometimes I think about someone I still love. Someone who treated me well. She was the best thing to ever happen to me. And I broke her heart and treated her like shit. I am always at fault for the way people act towards me. Nevermind that. What I'm trying to say is that I never got over her and I don't think I will for a long time. What that obviously unqualified therapist forgot to tell us was that it does truly depend how bad your heartbreak is. I've had many relationships. Too many. Maybe some where I was too young to process heartbreak. But most of them now have been laid flat again. I feel no pain thinking about the people I once loved. It truly does depend on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should stop


End file.
